The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants No Regrets
by Promptly Done
Summary: Rachel goes to see William McKinley's school production of Grease. What will happen afterwards when she has a conversation with Finn? Prompt!Fic


**AN: **This was a prompt from twitter user meganinspired . She wanted the Finchel scenes in Glease. The two would end up making up and not on non-speaking terms.

I have altered the scenes a bit just to make it fit in a bit better. I hope that's okay.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own glee. If I did, there sure as hell would have been no "Break Up" episode.

* * *

Rachel walked the familiar route to the back stage of William McKinley High School's Auditorium. It was dark and the lights gave it a slightly eerie look. Rachel liked this though. This would be where she would go if she was nervous or worried about something.

Right now she had a lot on her mind. Finn and she had just been through a break up. It had been cleaner than Rachel thought. On the outside she acted as though she was confident. On the inside told a completely different story. She felt as though she had been torn apart and a part of her was missing with Finn. She felt terrible for cheating on Finn with Brody. Rachel wasn't even sure what she saw in Brody. Maybe the only reason she kissed him was because she was feeling lonely. Finn hadn't contacted her in so long it was killing her that she didn't know where Finn was.

Looking around once more, she saw Finn. He opened his mouth and attempted to fill the already tense atmosphere. "Hey. How are you?"

Not wanting to stay much longer, Rachel spoke. Seeing him was making it a million times harder not to go running back into his arms. "I'm good. Really good. Busy and, well actually, I have my first audition for an off Broadway show" Rachel bit her lip in attempt to stop herself from telling Finn how much she loved him and wished she had never let him go.

"Woah. Wow. That's Awesome. Congratulations." It was hard to accept for Finn. The fact that Rachel seemed to have moved on from him. He really missed her and would give anything to just hold her in his arms once more. Just to feel their bodies together, fitting like puzzle pieces, it would be worth everything in the world.

"Thanks" Rachel was really hoping that their conversation was going to end soon. It was beginning to get too much and the tears were filling her eyes. She really hoped that Finn wouldn't notice.

He didn't. Upon sensing the awkward mess that this could become, Finn ended their conversation "Look, this is, this is really really weird but the two of us have a lot of history between us so I just wanna say it's cool that you came to see the show. Pretty proud of it." With that, he turned his back and walked back to the cast of the show. Hopefully they wouldn't notice how shaken up he was after his encounter with Rachel. Seeing her really opened up his still raw heart and he felt as if this whole break up was killing him.

XooOooX

Part-way through the performance of "The One That I Want", Rachel suddenly had a flashback of when that was her and Finn. She really missed it. She was happy and in her prime, although most probably scaring Finn. It really brought home to her how much she missed this place. Her home.

Although, if she was being honest, it wasn't Lima that she was missing, it was Finn. She missed his incapability to dance. His singing. His voice telling her that he loved her. She missed Finn.

During the flashback, she then saw Sandy and Danny as her and Finn. This was eating away at her heart. She knew she shouldn't have come back. It was far too painful. If she was trying to move on, then why would coming to McKinley help her? It certainly made her feel worse than she did before.

Not being able to cope, the petite brunette ran out to hide her tears. Why was this happening to her? She felt bad enough as it was. All of a sudden, she felt a hand on her shoulder. There was no need for her to turn around. She knew full well who that hand belonged to. There was no mistaking it. It was Finn's.

"You missed the curtain call." When the mocha eyed girl turned around, Finn could see she had been crying. "Have you been crying?"

Brushing it aside, Rachel replied "No. I'm Fine"

Having known the small girl for so long, Finn knew that she was lying. "For three years I was the guy you came to with every little problem. What, are you just gonna pretend that we're not even friends anymore?" It hurt him that Rachel would lie to him.

"I Just- I shouldn't have come here. It's just, it's too weird" Now she regretting coming back more than ever. If anyone would be able to see through her confident façade, it was going to be Finn.

"Then why did you come?" Finn began to try and discover why Rachel was crying form a different angle.

For Kurt. And for you. Well you know, everything was really really good." By now, Rachel knew that there was no point lying anymore. Maybe she could try to avoid the subject. As much as she wanted this, she knew that Finn wouldn't rest until he got to the bottom of it all.

"Well, thank you for coming. It means a lot to me. And believe me, the whole time I was directing, I was basically just thinking 'What would Rachel do?'." Then she added, "Now, would you tell me what you're so upset about?"

She knew that avoiding the subject wasn't going to work. Rachel could feel herself about to crack. Persevering for that little much longer, she replied with "I'd rather not."

Going for a more direct approach, knowing that Rachel was going to cave any second, he went straight in with the question "Were you crying about me?" Finn saw Rachel's' face crumple and tears slide down her cheeks so he went to comfort her.

It was a lovely feeling, being back in Finn's arms again. She had to tell him how she really felt. If she didn't do it soon enough, Finn might get over her. "Finn, I need you to know that I still love you. I never stopped. It's just, with us not even texting in so long, I was so, so lonely. Bro-"

"Shhh, don't worry Rachel. I love you too. Let's just leave Brody for a while. I really hate him and I would prefer to leave him out of our conversation today. I know you're sorry and I accept the apology."

"Finn, you are the most, I can't even find sufficient words that describe how amazing you are." Rachel let out a little laugh, so relived to be making process with Finn. "You know, I would kill to be with you again. I realise that you will probably need some time to figure things out but I'm willing to wait for you. I'll wait until the end of forever if that's what it takes."

Smiling at Rachel, so happy to be close to her again, Finn fumbled over some of his words. "Rae, I love you so, so much. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I would kill to be with you as well." Taking a deep breath he spoke again. "This is why you won't have to wait for me. How about we start over? Get to know the new us?" Looking into Rachel's love-filled chocolate orbs, he added "So, what do you think Miss Berry? Would you consider going out with me?"

Squealing, Rachel jumped up, threw her arms around Finn's neck and whispered "yes" into his ear so many times there would be no doubt of her answer.

"This isn't a dream is it?" Finn asked as he pulled Rachel into a gentle hug.

"I really hope not."

The two of them stood there for a while, basking in each other's arms, memorising the feel of their partner so if they were to ever be apart, they would never forget what it felt like to be in one another's firm grasp.

* * *

**AN2:** I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave ratings and reviews so I know what you want and how to improve. Thank you./

If you also want to prompt me for a fic you want, feel free to let me know. You can PM me here or DM me on twitter at FanficPrompts . Thank you for your time. I hope it was enjoyable :)


End file.
